10
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Smosh has been going for 10 years, and Anthony and Kalel have been married for a year. Kalel announces to Ian and Anthony that she is pregnant and wants Anthony to quit Smosh for the baby. But when Anthony finds a strange letter on his doorstep, will he leave Ian behind? Or will he stay with Ian? Ianthony and Kalel/OC with minor Kalanthony. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I've watched a series of Smosh fanfiction videos on YouTube... and they almost made me cry. So I decided to write more Ianthony fanfictions here! Here's my return to Ianthony, and I hope you like it!****  
**

**Title: Ten  
Pairings: Ianthony vs. Kalanthony vs. Kalel/OC  
Summary: Smosh has been going on for ten years, and Anthony and Kalel have been married for a year. Kalel announces to Ian and Anthony that she is pregnant and wants Anthony to quit Smosh for the baby. But when Anthony finds a strange letter on his doorstep, will he leave Ian behind? Or will he stay with Ian?  
Rating: T for language. (Anthony: "What language?", Ian: "I don't know. Swahili?", Anthony: "That's a weird language.") (Kudos to anyone who can tell me what Gametime with Smosh video that quote is from. :D)**

* * *

(Anthony's POV)

"What?! A baby?! There... there was no baby before! What the hell?" I turn to Ian, whose face is flushed and pale. He looks sick. "Ian, are you okay?" I ask him. He doesn't respond immediately, still staring at Kalel as if she told him that she was a terrorist. "You... you don't mean..." he says, his bottom lip quivering as he speaks. "Yes, I mean..." she replies.

"I'm pregnant with Anthony's baby."

We haven't slept together since a couple months before! Maybe she's hiding it all from me. But did she really have to tell me in front of Ian? "Screw that, I can cope with the fact that you're pregnant, Kalel... but... the other thing you said..." Ian says, shaking his head. "Did you mean it?" Kalel looks to me and, with a sincere look on her face, nods.

"I want Anthony to get a real job so we can actually raise the kid normally."

I look to Ian. He's put his head on the table, like a kid who was punished for talking too loud in a classroom. I put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. He pushes my hand away from him and looks up to me, with anger and anguish in his eyes. "Don't fucking touch me! Don't you DARE fucking touch me!" he screams. I want to bawl my eyes out and tell Kalel that I wouldn't give up YouTube for the world.

Funny story is, though... Kalel still wants us to use our channel WatchUsLiveAndStuff.

"Kalel, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, I'm getting good money, and we still have each other..." She nods and says, "I'm absolutely positively sure." I don't doubt her, but... I just don't understand why she's telling us all of this NOW. Couldn't she have waited until we got back to our house, so I could at least tell Ian myself and it wouldn't be so hard to bear?

"Ian, I'm sor-" "DON'T TALK TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!" he yells, raising his head once more from the table. Kalel used to think that Smosh was a great thing for me. She used to LOVE watching me and supporting what I love doing. Now, she gets all moody whenever I tell her that I have to go film with Ian.

But... there was no baby before. There was no possible way though... I mean... We were planning on having a kid together, yes, but we never planned to have one NOW. We figured that a baby could wait until we were a little older. But... there Kalel is, showing a slight bump on her stomach, telling me that she's pregnant. with my first ever baby...

Kalel sighs and says, "I'll give you two a while to talk. I expect you to have made up your mind by the time you come to the car to go home." I nod at her, and she exits Ian's house. As soon as the door shuts, I turn to Ian, who has finally risen his head up for good. "Ian, I'm so sorry. I never knew anything about a baby." "I know," he says, calmly.

"This is so hard for me to do. I don't want to lose my best friend and my job, but I don't want to lose Kalel and my kid! Why is this so goddamn difficult?!" I yell, frustrated. Ian says, "You can quit Smosh. I mean, honestly, you're going to be a FATHER, and Kalel is going to be a great mother. You're lucky." I'm slightly shocked by Ian's response. I was thinking that he would beg me to leave Kalel.

"Are you SURE, Ian? If you don't want me to go, you don't have to force me out." "No," he replies quickly. "It's fine. Really. If I were the one put in that position, I would pick Melanie, simply because I love her and I would want the baby to know who I am. So it's fine, Anthony. We'll still be best friends, and you'll get another job."

"But I love doing THIS job! What are you going to tell the fans? We have 15 MILLION people who care about us! What are you going to tell Sohinki and Joven and Lasercorn and Mari? Are you going to fire THEM? After 10 years, you're willing to call Smosh off? Do you even CARE about Smosh?" "OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT SMOSH!" "YOU DON'T ACT LIKE IT!"

Ian steps back. "What are you trying to say, Anthony?" I groan, trying to calm down again. I'm taking deep breaths to try and calm myself; it was a tip given to me by Kalel. "I'm trying to say that I don't want to give up Smosh, okay? I don't want to lose everything that I've put so much effort and work into! Honestly, Smosh doesn't even feel like a JOB. I love working with you for Smosh so much that I can't lose it."

"But then how are you going to raise the baby and make Kalel happy?" I sigh and say, "I guess we're going to have to do it secretly."

* * *

**SUPER SECRET SMOSH STUFF NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

**On the subject at hand, I'm a fan of Kalel and I think that Kalel and Anthony are the cutest couple together. But on the other hand, I still believe that Ian and Anthony are soulmates, and that they deserve to be recognized as the original bromance. What I don't like about Kalanthony is that Kalel seems to flaunt and show off that she's dating Anthony. She does seem to really love him, but I feel that if she didn't make it seem like she won a trophy, she would get at least 1/4 of the hate she does now. I don't hate her. In fact, I love Kalel's guts. She honestly seems like a great person and I would love nothing more than to see her have a happily ever after. I just don't think that Anthony is the best person for her. Perhaps it could be a different YouTuber, or a random person that she'll run into later in life, but I honestly don't believe that they're the best couple. I love both of them, and they are the cutest couple ever in my eyes, but I honestly think that they'll run into problems later on in their relationship. So, with that said, I would like to avoid as much hate as possible and try to make the Kalanthony fans happy as well as the Ianthony fans. But if you are a hardcore shipper of Kalanthony, then I believe that this isn't the story for you. That's all I have to say on that matter.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Ten! Thanks for the support guys! It means a lot to me! :)****  
**

**PrettyKittyGoesRawr: Welcome to the reviewer party! (The reviewer party has been a thing of mine since my most famous fanfic "The New Intern" came out in case you wanted to know) Thank you!  
SECRETY SECRETS OF SECRETDOM!**

**Ianthonylover3: Thank you so much! :)**

**meepers101: Ha, actually, you got it right. Scene is practically me, but with a different appearance.  
And thank you so much! :D**

**Fire of Snow: Thank you! I'm not always available to write, but I love writing whenever I get the chance!**

**smosh: Thank you. I admit, sometimes I get caught up and forget what I'm writing.**

* * *

(Ian's POV)

"So, we gotta come up with ideas!" Anthony says to me, over the phone.

It's almost 1:30 in the morning, and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep in the past 2 hours, but for this whole "secret Smosh" thing to work, we've got to communicate somehow. Anthony assured me that Kalel is a heavy sleeper and that she has no idea that Anthony is coming over to write a sketch script right now. I tried to go to sleep at about 9, which is really early for me, considering that I usually love to play video games with Anthony until I almost pass the fuck out or watch YouTube videos with him until my sides hurt, and then just watch TV or order some pizza or whatever the hell we feel like doing. Now that I think about it, I understand why Kalel doesn't like Anthony hanging out with me. We were always pretty much together. Technically, Anthony never really did live with her. He always spent his time with me at my place.

"Like what?" I groan, using all of my strength not to close my eyes and fall asleep.

"Like... you know, the whole point of the sketch?" Anthony replies. I can tell he thinks I'm really weird, but I don't really care. I'm so fucking tired right now that I can barely stay up.

"What about, 'Anthony is a restless bastard that won't let Ian get some sleep?' I like that idea," I suggest, sarcastically. I can feel the weight of the world resting right on my eyelids. Goddamn I need some sleep.

"Actually... that isn't half bad. So, why is Anthony a restless bastard?" he asks, giggling into my ear. If I wasn't fully awake now, I sure as hell would be. His laugh is both obnoxious and loud, but (and I say this as a heterosexual male with interest in females who are not dudes) it's really cute.

"Because he's scared of the dark?" I reply, trying to think of an excuse.

Anthony is smiling, I can tell. He has this way of letting you know how he feels. He replies, "Okay, and why is he afraid of the dark, Ian?"

I want to start laughing. If I weren't a glorified zombie at the moment, I think I probably would start giggling. He likes to make me explain things to him, like a 4 year old wondering why things are the way that they are. "Ian, why's the sky blue?" or "Ian, why do we get old?" are normal questions for him. I swear, Anthony is exactly the same as the day we met in sixth grade. The only exception is, now he usually adds at the end of his questions, "And don't you dare weasel out of telling me, bitch."

I think about the reason why I used to be afraid of the dark as a little kid. When I was younger, my friend Brian would sleepover at my house and bring some random-ass DVDs with him every time he'd come over. One day, he brought a horror movie. You know, "Darkness Falls"? That one movie about the Tooth Fairy murdering children for their teeth? Yeah. That's the one. By the end credits, Brian was passed out and I was shivering like someone had dropped me off in the Antarctic. To this very day, I'm so glad that I lost my teeth early, because I don't ever want to deal with the Tooth Fairy.

"Because he watched some lame-ass horror movie that made him scared," I answer him, confidently. I smirk, proud of my wise reasoning despite the fact that I want someone to knock me the fuck out so I can at least get some sleep.

Anthony is still really smiley. I just now realized that there's not many days when he isn't happy. He's usually always optimistic, and cheerful, and sometimes I want to choke him out for being such a ball of sunshine. I guess that he's kind of good for me, because before we became friends, I was a really depressing person to be around. I'm grateful that he's around for me to not want to tell the universe to fuck off each and every day. If he wasn't around, I wouldn't be living the life I am now. I wouldn't be a part of Smosh. God only knows I'd probably still be at Chuck E. Cheese's in that shitty-smelling rat costume, taking pictures with small children for tips.

"Alright. Sounds good. Speaking of which," Anthony says, lengthening the last word of his sentence.

All of a sudden, I hear a knock at the door. Anthony's here, ready to write the script.

I hang up the cell phone and pull Anthony in for a man-hug. Yeah, men can do it too. So what?

"I'm glad you still wanted to be a part of Smosh, Anthony," I say, after letting go of him.

He nods, and says, "I'm glad that you wanted to keep Smosh going. I couldn't even imagine what life would be like without Smosh." He sets his hoodie down, wearing a different shirt than earlier. He's wearing his green Link T-shirt and some plaid pajama pants, with no shoes whatsoever. Wait, since when was I even paying attention? I mean, he's my best friend. I don't care what the hell he's wearing.

"Yeah," I agree, walking with Anthony to the kitchen table.

"I'm fucking starving," he says, walking to the fridge. "Whattaya got?"

"Don't worry," I reply, "You'll find something so that you don't die of starvation."

Anthony smiles and says, "Good." He rummages the fridge for a while, finally deciding to just grab a bag of chips. "Why do you have all of this crazy-ass foreign food in there?" he asks me.

"Duh, taste test for IanH next week. And you're part of it."

"Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," he says, finally realizing. He sits down across from me and sets the huge bag of chips in front of him. He has a notebook and pen in his other hand, and he moves the bag to set the notebook down so we can begin writing.

Now, I don't even care about sleep. All I want is to make a kickass script so that Smosh can still be our thing.

I want Kalel to let him do what he wants to do.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Yep. That's it. No more.**

**Thanks for reading, guys! You're the best. :)**


End file.
